


When You're Strange (faces in the shadows) - digital art

by foolish_mortal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_mortal/pseuds/foolish_mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art for DarlingNikki's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1187208">When You're Strange (faces in the shadows)</a>. Created for the 2013 Hannibal Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Strange (faces in the shadows) - digital art

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to DarlingNikki for being a great teammate and ivoryathena and quizzicallyqueer for their quick and incisive beta work/feedback.

 

 "You're Invited", "To A Wedding"

 

 "Impossible Things Before Breakfast"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at [deftmegalodon](http://deftmegalodon.tumblr.com)


End file.
